Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an electronic device having multiple screens. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an electronic device having an unstable display and a bi-stable display.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of the electronic technology, various portable electronic products, such as personal digital assistances (PDA), electronic books, cell phones and the like, have been invented to satisfy versatile demands for human's lives and entertainments. Such portable electronic products are mainly designed to display data, characters and graphs.
While designing of these portable electronic products, designers tend to configure multiple flat displays in a single electronic product. However, since each display consumes significant power, the electronic product equipped with a plurality of screens must become power-consuming.
Taiwan Patent No. 1309711 discloses a satellite global positioning system (GPS) device having multiple screens. Please refer to FIG. 5, which is a diagram illustrating the representative drawing for Taiwan Patent No. 1309711. The satellite GPS 500 in FIG. 5 has a first host 110 and a second host 130 which are connected to each other by a pivot 140. In order to demonstrate much more information, a first liquid crystal display (LCD) 120 and a second LCD 150 are respectively disposed on the first host 110 and the second host 130. However, since it consumes considerable battery power for driving the first LCD 120 and the second LCD 150, while the satellite GPS 500 is used for displaying same contents or static contents for a long period, it becomes energy-consuming and environment-harming.